teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Sean Walcott
Sean Walcott, was a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts, with his only appearance, in the third episode of the fourth season. He is portrayed by supporting cast member Glenn McCuen. Throughout the Series Season Four Sean hugs himself against the chill of the outdoors as he comes outside and calls for Willow, his cat. She doesn't come, so he heads back inside. He calls upstairs to his mother that he can't find the cat and goes about turning off all the lights. He looks around as though he feels like something is off, mostly because his mother hasn't answered his calls. He announces that he's going to bed and heads upstairs. The house creaks, but Sean doesn't see anything amiss. When he gets into bed, he looks down and sees bloody pawprints on the carpet. He leans over the side of the bed and spots Willow hiding. After grabbing his desk lamp to shine some light, he hops onto the floor and sees that Willow is soaked in blood. Startled, he jumps up and hears the screams of his family being massacred. Eventually, he builds up the nerve to open his door and looks into the dark house. A figure walks into the moonlight carrying a tomahawk that drips blood. Sean slams his door shut and hides in his bathroom. The Mute breaks through his bedroom door easily and stands outside the bathroom door to taunt him. "Hello, Sean. I just killed your family. Do you want to die like them? Begging for your life or do you want to fight?" The Mute speaks by typing into a keyboard on his arm, generating a mechanical voice. He advises Sean to wrap his hand in a towel and break a mirror, so he has a piece of glass to fight with. Sean grabs a towel and wraps his hand, but he breaks open window instead. The Mute rushes into the room to see Sean running down the street. Sean stumbles into the ER with blood on his hands, having run all night, and collapses. Sean is in the hospital. Melissa asks if he's sure he doesn't want to eat something, and he manages to say yes. Later, Melissa goes into Sean's room to tell him that the Sheriff is coming to talk to him. Instead, she finds Sean eating a deputy. "I couldn't help it. I'm so hungry. I'm just so hungry!" He yells at her, and his eyes glow white. He has two rows of teeth, like a kanima. Melissa tries to run, but Sean tackles her and tries to drag her back into the room. Scott arrives and fights with Sean. Sean throws him off and makes a run for it. Liam hobbles out of his room because he heard either Scott roaring or Melissa screaming. Sean shows up and takes Liam up to the roof. Scott tries to talk Sean out of it. "Whatever it is, whatever you are, we can help you." "No, you can't." "Let me help you." "Wendigos don't need help. We need food!" Scott attacks, and Sean throws Liam aside, sending him over the edge of the roof. Scott grabs for Liam and has both his arms at first, but Sean pulls Scott's arms behind his back. Liam starts to slip, so Scott bites him on the arm to keep him from falling. While Scott has his teeth in Liam's arm, the Mute kills Sean with his tomahawk. Appearances Season Four *"Muted" Category:Wendigos Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Supporting Characters